The Tease
by JoshFan
Summary: Josh is tired of being taunted by Drake and takes drastic action.  Be warned, it's rated "M" for a reason.   Not in the same universe as my other stories.
1. Go Ahead, Drake … Cry

Drake and Josh were in their room as Drake was getting dressed.

"Hey, Josh … you like these jeans on me … make my ass look good, don't they," Drake teased. Josh didn't answer, turning away from Drake. "You know my ass looks good … you want to touch it, don't you," Drake taunted as he bent over slightly.

"Damn it, Drake … just stop it … ever since I told you I'm gay … you've done nothing but tease me about it … and I'm getting sick of it," Josh complained.

"Just having a little fun, Josh," Drake claimed.

"It's not fun … not for me … you know … getting rejected by you was bad enough … but teasing me about liking you is just … cruel," Josh responded.

"Josh, I flirt with _everyone_ … half my fan base is gay boys just like you," Drake retorted.

"No, Drake … they're not just like me … they don't have to live with you knowing you could never like them back in the same way … so, like I said … just stop it, okay," Josh pleaded.

Drake then told Josh that he would stop. But like so many of Drake's promises, it was soon forgotten.

* * *

Josh tried to forget about Drake by entering a writing competition, for which the top prize was a $2,500.00 scholarship. The competition was open only to those who were attending Josh's high school. So, Josh knew his only real competition would be his former girlfriend, Mindy.

Even though Josh only broke up with Mindy because he could no longer deny his sexuality, Mindy was still mad and surely wanted to beat him yet again, Josh thought.

Like in his relationship with Drake, old cycles just kept repeating themselves, and Mindy, as always, beat Josh. And worse, Mindy was being a bitch about it. "Josh, you always want what you can't have," Mindy taunted.

"What's that, Mindy," Josh asked tiredly.

"You'll never beat me … and you'll never have Drake … not the _way_ you want him," Mindy gloated.

"Fuck you," Josh barked, startling Mindy and all those within earshot. No one could remember Josh even saying the "F-word" before.

Josh did something else new that evening: he drank. Josh could live with Mindy always beating him and Drake's rejection, but why did they have to be such assholes about it. Josh was tired of feeling like a doormat, constantly taking all their shit. But the booze wasn't making him feel any better, so Josh got a ride home.

Josh was surprised to see Drake home on a Saturday night, dressed only in a pair of jogging shorts. Right after Josh plopped down on their couch, Drake got up from his bed and sat down very close to Josh, close enough that the boys' bare legs were touching each other's.

"Get off me, Drake … _now_ … I'm a little drunk … and I'm pissed off … so don't fuck with me," Josh warned.

"God, man … I wasn't on you … I could tell you were upset … so I just came over to talk to you," Drake replied innocently.

"No, Drake … you didn't … you either get some perverse thrill out of flirting with me … _taunting_ me … or you're just a big fag like me … _worse_ than me … because you can't admit it to yourself," Josh spewed.

"Fuck you, man." Drake snapped.

"Fuck me? … fuck _me_? … no, Drake … fuck _you_," Josh snarled.

"Yeah, you'd like to, wouldn't you," Drake spat.

"Like to? I'm _going_ to," Josh said with a crazed look in his eyes as he lunged toward Drake, tackling the smaller boy, face down on Josh's bed.

"Get off me, Josh," Drake yelled.

"No, I'm going to get off _in_ you," Josh yelled back, as he pulled down Drake's shorts.

"This isn't funny, Josh," Drake bellowed with his bare ass sticking out.

"Yeah, it is … just like your constant teasing was funny," Josh retorted.

"Stop it, Josh," Drake screamed, trying to break free from the much stronger boy.

"You can yell all you want … no one else is home," Josh laughed before spitting in his hand and rubbing the saliva on his rock-hard penis. With one hand on Drake's back, holding Drake down, and the other hand on his dick, Josh entered Drake's tight, virgin ass.

"Nooo," Drake moaned before bursting into uncontrollable tears due to the searing pain.

"Go ahead, Drake … _cry_ … that just makes it better as I remember all the tears you've caused me," Josh snapped as he thrusted in and out of Drake's ass. "I think you want this … and if you don't … who cares … you're just a man-whore anyway," Josh snarled.

Drake then died just a little bit on the inside. Drake also stopped resisting, seeing that his resistance only encouraged Josh. Drake just wanted it over with and attempted to zone out to cope with his ordeal.

"Take my load … you dirty little prick tease … ahhh," Josh grunted as he climaxed. Josh then left Drake, curled up in a ball, cowering on Josh's bed.

Josh then noticed that Drake's penis was erect and pointed at it. "I knew you liked it," Josh sneered. "I want to go to bed now, so get your ass up and go to your own bed," Josh ordered. Silently, Drake did what he was told.

Josh then took a few bills from his wallet and threw them down. "Here ... your money's on the dresser, babe," Josh sadistically joked, as if Drake were a cheap prostitute.

Drake looked away, burying his face in a pillow to muffle his sobbing.


	2. The Morning After

With his head pounding like a kettle drum and feeling nauseated, Josh arose late.

Despite his extreme physical discomfort, Josh's thoughts were soon fixated on his heinous actions the previous night. Josh first thought it was all some sort of bad dream until he saw that Drake and his belongings were missing from the boys' room.

Josh then panicked. Had Drake told their parents or maybe even called the police? While feeling like he could vomit any second, Josh attempted to appear causal as he went downstairs to find out what was happening.

Upon reaching the living room, Josh found Drake and Audrey.

"Good morning, Josh," Audrey said cautiously, knowing something was wrong.

"Good morning, Mom," Josh replied tentatively, drawing a hurt and angry look from Drake.

As Josh got closer to Audrey and Drake, Drake noticeably distanced himself from Josh.

"I don't like it when you two boys fight," Audrey volunteered.

"Fight," Josh repeated, sounding confused.

"Yes, Drake told me you that you two had some sort of fight and that's why he's moved into the guestroom," Audrey continued. "But he won't tell me what the fight was about … look, I got to go pick up Megan … so, you two can be alone to work it out."

"No, mom," Drake said nervously. "I don't need to talk to Josh … I can pick up Megan for you."

"No, Drake … after I pick up Megan, we're going shopping for new swimsuits for our upcoming trip," Audrey replied.

"Mom," Drake pleaded to no avail, leaving Drake alone with Josh.

"Drake, I'm sorry … so sorry … I can't believe what happened … you know I never really drank before and …," Josh attempted to explain.

"Really … you're going to blame the alcohol … that's no excuse and you know it," Drake interrupted.

"I know ... but ... Drake," Josh pleaded.

"And I don't care if you're sorry … just leave me alone … you're dead to me … I will only talk to you if I have to in front of my mom and your dad," Drake spewed. "And no … I'm not going to tell … not that I give a shit what happens to you … I'm just too … too ashamed to tell," Drake added, starting to cry.

"Drake, please don't cry," Josh pleaded.

"Don't cry ... _don't cry _... you got off on it last night ... and don't tell me what to do … those days are over," Drake spat.

"I'll do anything … _anything_ to make it up to you," Josh cried.

"You want to do something for me … then from now on, you act like we're strangers … I guess we really are strangers because the person I _thought_ you were would have _never _done that to me … even though I'm just a man-whore … god, fuck you … pretending you were my friend … pretending that you gave a shit about me … when the whole time you really thought I was a piece of shit to be looked down upon … used … just get the fuck away from me, okay," Drake cried.

"If that's what you want," Josh replied sadly.

"Of course it is, Josh … you were the one person in this horrible fucking world that I thought would always be there for me … but then you …," Drake trailed off.

"Drake, I'll move to the guest room … you shouldn't have to move out of your room," Josh said sincerely.

"Do what you want … you know I'm not strong enough to stop you," Drake responded hatefully. "It doesn't matter anyway … I plan to get out of here as soon as I can manage it."

"What," Josh asked.

"You think I want to even live in the same house as you anymore," Drake responded. "I don't want to see you … I don't want to hear you … I don't want to know you or what you do … all I want to know is when you'll be here … so I can be elsewhere."

"I'm sorry," Josh cried as he moved toward Drake as if he were going to hug him.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again, or I will tell … I swear," Drake promised.

"Okay ... but Drake ... I was never pretending that I liked you or cared about you. I ... I love you," Josh admitted.

"_Love me_," Drake exploded. "How can you say that to me. Get away from me _now_ and stay away ... you sick, twisted bastard ... I hate you."

Josh didn't reply, knowing he deserved a lot worse than Drake was dishing out. Josh slowly and quietly walked away and returned to his room where he crawled back into bed, hoping to go to sleep and never wake up.


	3. It Might Be True

Once Josh was out of the room, Drake lied down on the living room couch. He thought about turning on the TV, but decided against it.

As Drake stared at the ceiling above him, he could not stop thinking about the previous night. Oddly, Josh's words were occupying Drake's thoughts more than Josh's actions.

Drake POV

_**"Go ahead, Drake … **__**cry**__** … that just makes it better as I remember all the tears you've caused me.**_"

In a way, I guess I deserved it. Josh used to be a goofy but sweet kid. But how much abuse can someone take before it changes them? I teased him, made fun of him, lied to him, and I stole from him. Countless times I blew him off when some pretty girl came along. I forgot his birthdays, got him in trouble, and I hardly ever considered his feelings … especially when he came out to me. I treated that like a big fucking joke … like something just for my amusement.

Damn it, I knew he liked me like that even before he told me. Why did I have to be such a fucking asshole about it? It wasn't like it was a shock or anything. I thought Josh might be gay ever since he moved in. And, of course, he would be attracted to me … at least physically. So, I was a big fucking asshole. That doesn't make what he did okay ... does it?

"… _**you're just a big fag like me … **__**worse**__** than me … because you can't admit it to yourself."**_

Maybe he's right. Even though I enjoy the ladies, all of them put together didn't matter to me as much as Josh did - not that I ever let him know it. He is … _was_ … the most important person in my life. Fuck it … it doesn't matter anymore if I really liked him in that way. I could never like him that way now … no matter what … not after what he did to me … even if I kind of deserved it. Anyway, he isn't really the person that I might have felt that way about. He's a sick bastard.

"… _**you're just a man-whore anyway**_."

I hate him for calling me that. And I hate me for it being true. I just go around sticking my tongue and dick into anything warm that will let me. Why do I do that?

"… _**you dirty little prick tease." **_

I hate him for calling me that. And I hate me for it being true. I just kept sticking my ass in his face, teasing him. I knew he wanted me, and I just kept on and on and on.

_**"I knew you liked it." **_

I hate him for saying that. And I hate me because it might be true. Why did I have to get a hard on when he was doing that to me? Why did I jack off after he fell asleep? And why did I cum so hard? Am I just as sick as he is ... or worse? I don't want to think about this shit. I'm getting the fuck out of here.


	4. Oh, Mama

Drake wanted to go … anywhere. But first, he needed to dress. However, as he passed by his room, Drake overheard what sounded like a very distraught Josh on the telephone.

"Oh, mama, " Josh cried. "I've really screwed up, haven't I? … yeah, I know … but I still can't live here knowing Drake hates me … not when I love him so much," Josh wailed. "No ... no, he's never going to forgive me … _ever_… I drove him away … just like I drove you away … no, mama … don't try to make me feel better … I know I made you go away … but maybe now … maybe I should just come see you … because there's no one here for your 'little Joshy' … I miss being your 'little Joshy' ... you could always make things better ... no, Audrey's been a great mom … but she'd hate me, too … if she knew what I did to her boy … her beautiful boy … how could I do that to him ... didn't I learn my lesson after Bobby? ... no, that was my fault, too ... no, I'll see you soon … I just need to take care of a few things first …," Josh stated cryptically, choking back his tears.

Drake had never heard Josh sound so desperate … so broken. But somehow, Drake was surprised to learn, that did not give him any satisfaction. Drake then ran away from his bedroom door as if he heard a gunshot for fear of giving in to his sudden impulse to rush in and comfort Josh. Drake was then shocked and angry with himself for feeling sorry for Josh.

Drake was also shocked to hear Josh talk to his real mother. Drake had no idea that Josh had any contact whatsoever with her. Even though he and Josh had talked about everything possible in the past five years, for some reason Josh's real mother had never been mentioned. It had been like Josh was pretending that Audrey had always been his mother, but apparently that wasn't the case at all. And who the hell was Bobby?

Drake then decided to call his band mates for some extra rehearsal. Maybe music would take his mind off of things.

* * *

Drake got home in time for Sunday dinner with the family. However, Josh was still not at the table when Audrey brought the last dish from the kitchen.

"Josh," Walter called.

"Honey, Josh says he's not feeling well … I'll take him up a plate in a bit," Audrey explained.

"I hear you two boys had a big blow out yesterday … you need to patch it up … you know how your mom hates it when you boys fight," Walter advised. "And I don't want to see things get like that time when you two didn't talk for a couple of weeks ... that made the whole family miserable ... not just you two."

Drake acted as if he didn't even hear what Walter said, while just pushing his food around his plate.

"If you're not going to eat or even respond to me, you can just be excused," Walter responded in a rare display of anger.

"Fine," Drake spewed as he got up, throwing his napkin down before stomping out of the room.

"When are those two going to grow up," Walter asked in exasperation. "I swear they're getting more immature every day."

"I think I know what's going on," Megan said teasingly.

"Not now, Megan," Audrey warned.

"No, I want to hear it … it's not like Drake or Josh ever tell us anything anymore," Walter interjected.

"Well … I mean … Josh told us a couple of months ago that he's gay," Megan started.

"So," Audrey interrupted. "It wasn't that big of a surprise … oh, sorry, Walter."

"Yeah, but guess who Josh has a crush on," Megan asked, drawing vacant stares from her parents. "Well, duh … Drake," Megan continued, not believing how dense her parents were. " Josh must have finally told Drake … and Drake has flipped out over it," Megan explained smugly.

Somehow, it all seemed like the perfect explanation. Poor Walter and Audrey, if it were only that simple.


	5. Get the Fuck Out of Here

Upon Audrey's suggestion, Walter took a plate of food to Josh's room as an excuse to try to talk to Josh, father to son.

Walter gently knocked on the bedroom door, but Josh didn't answer. So, Walter very slowly pushed the door open, finding Josh sitting on the corner of his bed, staring intently at the TV, which appeared to be turned off.

"Josh … Josh," Walter called softly, failing to get Josh's attention. Walter then stepped in between Josh and the TV, finally getting Josh to acknowledge his presence.

"Oh … sorry … just catching up on my shows," Josh feebly joked.

"Here, Josh … you need to eat something," Walter suggested as he placed a tray on Josh's bed.

"No, thanks … I'm not hungry," Josh claimed.

"Son, you need to eat," Walter said a little more firmly.

"You want me to get all fat again? … so nobody will ever love me," Josh barked.

"Josh, I know you're upset about something … I'm worried about you," Walter replied.

"Everybody's always wanting me to eat … they all want me to be that funny fat kid … well, he's gone … and I say good riddance," Josh rambled.

"Josh, no one wants you to be fat … but we don't care if you're fat or skinny because we love you," Walter said, trying to reassure his son.

"No one loves me," Josh responded emotionlessly.

"Josh, you know that's not true," Walter countered. "We all love you … me, Grammy …,"

"Okay, maybe Grammy," Josh interrupted. "Because she doesn't really know me. She still thinks I'm that nice little boy. Well, I'm no longer a little boy … and I'm not nice."

"That's not true, Josh," Walter insisted.

"Oh, really … why don't you and your fat ass get the fuck out of here … how's that for nice," Josh barked.

"Josh, I can't help you if you don't want help," Walter explained.

"Who said I wanted your goddamn help … so, like I was saying, get the _fuck_ out of here … now," Josh snarled.

"Fine, Josh," Walter huffed, feeling both angry and very concerned about his son. The apprehension on Walter's face was evident as he rejoined his wife in the living room.

"Things not go so well, huh," Audrey assumed.

"It was like talking to … to a stranger … he was just staring at the TV, which was turned off … he said we're all trying to make him fat again … he cursed at me and threw me out of his room … I didn't even have a chance to ask him about Drake."

"Oh, honey … give him a couple of days and try again," Audrey responded encouragingly.

"If he's still like this in a couple days, I think I may take him to a doctor," Walter replied.

"You sure that you're not overreacting," Audrey suggested.

"No, I'm not … you try to talk to him tomorrow and then tell me that I'm overreacting," Walter responded, prompting Audrey to embrace her husband.

"Okay, I'll keep Josh home from school and take a personal day from work tomorrow, and I'll see if I can get Josh to go out with me somewhere … a little mother-son time," Audrey announced.

"You're wonderful," Walter smiled.

"So are you," Audrey said as she rested on head on Walter's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, Audrey made chocolate chip pancakes, hoping to bring a smile to Josh's face.

Drake and Megan were already eating by the time Josh casually entered the kitchen. Josh immediately drew Drake and Megan's attention because he was still in his pajamas. Josh's hair was all mussed up, and his face was sporting three day's worth of stubble - giving Josh a vaguely menacing look.

"Josh, you're not even showered and dressed … you're going to late for school," Megan grinned.

"I'm not going today … I still don't feel well," Josh claimed.

"Huh … you don't seem sick … but if you're going to give up your perfect attendance record …," Megan replied.

"I don't care about that anymore … I don't care about any silly things like that anymore," Josh said very slowly, while appearing to be staring at Drake intently.

Megan then gave Drake a "what the hell" look, but Drake just looked away, not wanting to be part of the conversation. Instead, Drake quickly finished his pancakes and said he was leaving for school.

"Wait a second, Drake," Megan requested. "I need a ride today," Megan claimed, really just wanting to talk to Drake alone.

"Well, hurry up then," Drake demanded.

Audrey waited for the door to close behind Drake and Megan before addressing Josh. "Josh, if you feel up to it, I'd like us to have a nice lunch somewhere … just us two."

"Sure," Josh smiled, surprising Audrey with his suddenly sunny demeanor.

"Then, it's a date."

"It's a date," Josh repeated.


	6. Oh, My God

As soon as she closed the car door behind her, Megan insisted that Drake tell her what was going on even though she _thought_ she already knew.

"I just don't know how to act around Josh anymore … he's changed," Drake explained. Although Drake was being evasive, it wasn't exactly a lie because Josh had changed, and Drake didn't know how to deal with it.

"He's changed because he has a crush on you. And I can't believe you're reacting to it by cutting him out of your life. It wasn't so long ago that you were a wreck because Josh cut you out of his life … and now you're doing it to him even when you know he has … feelings for you. You need to grow up … so what if he … you know … likes you. You can still be friends and brothers even if you don't feel the same way about him," Megan lectured.

"You don't understand!"

"What, did he kiss you or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Drake insisted.

"Gee, you didn't flip out when Josh kissed you on the lips when you got him those Oprah backstage passes … but I guess you didn't know he had a crush on you then … still … why is it _such_ a big deal … you two have always been kind of touchy-feely with each other."

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Drake barked loudly.

"Damn it Drake … whatever you're feeling, it's got to be worse for Josh."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Megan … so drop it, or you can walk to school."

Megan then backed off as Drake had never spoken to her like that before no matter how mad he was at her.

Megan was puzzled. I didn't make sense that Drake was _this_ disturbed by Josh liking him. Drake was a "cool" musician who never seemed too concerned about people's sexual preferences. And Drake had always been able to gently and politely rebuff unwanted advances from either sex. Maybe this was different because he and Josh had been so close, psychically and emotionally.

Megan then determined that maybe the big deal was that Drake was confused about his feelings, causing her to blurt, "You two should just get it over with and fuck … the competitiveness, the bets, the wrestling, the slap fights … perhaps _both_ of you were channeling repressed sexual feelings into aggression."

Drake then slammed the brakes. "Get out," he yelled.

"What," Megan responded innocently. "Calm down, Drake … it was a joke … kind of …"

"I just hope that you would have never said that if you knew …" Drake quickly replied before stopping himself.

"Knew what?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh … my … god … you had sex with Josh," a stunned Megan deduced.

Drake did not know how to respond to that. He could say "yes," he could deny, or he could tell Megan the truth. Drake sat silently, trying to decide.

* * *

"Josh, are you ready," Audrey called from the base of the stairway leading to the second floor of the Parker-Nichols home.

"Coming," Josh announced. Josh was showered, shaved and dressed. He also had a smile on his face, making him appear to be his old self again.

"You look nice, Josh."

"Thanks … so do you … where are we going?"

"Wherever you want dear … this is your special day," Audrey explained.

"It is?"

"I know you've been kind of down for a while … especially the last few days," Audrey replied.

"I'm okay now," Josh insisted, satisfied that he had determined his course of action.

Audrey was confused, but smiled. "That's good … you feel like driving?"

"Sure."

* * *

After finishing their salads, Audrey decided to bring up Drake. "Honey, you going to move back in with Drake anytime soon?"

"I doubt it," Josh answered.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Audrey said sincerely.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry that Drake's been so … so immature," Audrey explained.

"Immature?"

"Josh, we all know you have feelings for Drake … and that he's not dealing with it very maturely," Audrey continued.

"It's not Drake's fault … it's my fault."

"Honey, you can't help how you feel," Audrey said sympathetically.

"It's not about how I feel … it's what I did," Josh replied before thinking.

"What, did you kiss Drake … big deal … Drake kisses anybody … oh, I didn't mean that to sound like that … but … you know … it's just not a major thing to Drake … it's not like you had sex or something," Audrey rambled.

Josh's face suddenly went pale. Audrey had fumbled her way awfully close to the truth. The passing moments of silence were becoming increasingly uncomfortable for both Josh and Audrey.

"Oh … my … god … did you had sex with Drake?"

Josh did not know how to respond to that. He could say "yes," he could deny, or he could tell Audrey the truth. Josh sat silently, trying to decide.


	7. You Got a Problem with That?

"Ewww, don't be disgusting," was the best response Drake could come up with.

"Disgusting, huh … you think I was too little to remember, don't you," Megan asked.

"Remember what?"

"Nevermind."

"Don't play that shit, Megan … if you got something to say, then say it," Drake insisted.

"Okay … when I was in first grade, I saw you kissing Timmy Edwards in the garage … you're just lucky that I didn't have a digital camera back then."

"Uh … uh … Megan, I was 12 years old … he was showing my how he had just kissed his new girlfriend … we never did it again."

"Sure," Megan replied smugly, but surprised that Drake just didn't outright deny kissing Timmy Edwards.

"I forget about that years ago," Drake honestly added.

"Look, I'm not saying you're gay … I'm just saying that maybe you're a little more … uh … flexible than you care to admit … so don't act like the idea of sex with Josh is so repugnant … you used to do everything else together …"

"This is just _too_ gross … I'm not going to talk to my sister about fucking my brother."

"So, it did happen," Megan deduced.

"I never said that … oh, just think what you want. You're here, now get out."

"Somehow, I always knew it was just a matter of time," Megan smirked as she got out of the car.

* * *

"You don't have to answer that Josh … it's none of my business," Audrey claimed, really believing it was _very much_ her business.

"Come on … I'd be crazy, right … to get mixed up with Drake like that … I know how he is … and we're brothers, kind of …," Josh rambled. "Anyway, Drake doesn't like me like that … he doesn't like me at all … not anymore," Josh continued sadly, holding back his tears.

"Aw, honey …,"

"No, it's okay," Josh interrupted. "I'm dealing with it, and I'm moving on."

"Okay," Audrey replied skeptically. "But I'm sure you'll soon be friends again and …"

"Hey," Josh then suddenly bellowed, eyes fixated on a funny looking fellow at a nearby table. "What the fuck are you staring at … yeah, I'm gay … you got a problem with that?"

"Josh, calm down … he wasn't staring at you," Audrey pleaded, starting to believe that Walter may have not been exaggerating about Josh's recent behavior.

"Uh, sir … I have no problem with you, and I wasn't staring at you," the man explained firmly, but politely - trying to peacefully diffuse the situation. "I was glancing in your direction because I was looking out for my wife who is meeting me here for lunch."

"Yeah, sure," Josh replied, not believing the man but wanting to end the discussion because now everyone _was_ staring at him.

"Josh, you should apologize," Audrey insisted.

"Dianne," the man called just before he was joined by a woman who seemed kind of young and pretty to be his wife.

"I'm sorry, sir … I guess I've been hypersensitive lately… it's not been a good time for me," Josh said sincerely.

"I know it's tough being a gay teen … here's my card … should you ever want to talk about it or anything else … no charge," the man replied sympathetically.

"Henry Friedman, M.D., F.A.P.A., Psychiatrist," Josh read from the card. "Uh, thanks," Josh said aloud as the man walked away. "But, I'm not crazy," Josh continued under his breath, but loud enough for Audrey to hear.

"Josh, he never said you were crazy … and after what you said to that man, I think he was very kind and understanding … and sometimes talking about … uh … what's going on in your life … with a person who can be totally objective can be really helpful."

"Talking is one thing … but I don't believe in psychiatry … it's all hocus pocus and drugs that make people all whacked out. Psychiatrists don't ever cure anybody of anything."

"Okay," Audrey replied, surprised by what she thought was Josh's unenlightened view of psychiatry, particularly given his interest in science, medicine and the like.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short update. I know where I want this to go, but getting there has been kind of difficult.


	8. Escape Plans

Once in their car heading home, Josh appeared to be his friendly, jolly, old self, acting as if his outburst at lunch had not happened. Audrey was relieved, but still worried. She also felt helpless. Unlike her natural-born children, Josh, until recently, would come to her with his problems.

"Josh, you said just talking about your feelings was okay, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, then … will you please think about making an appointment with Dr. Stein, you know, the psychologist."

"Oh, yeah … he did _so much good_ for Drake," Josh sarcastically replied.

"Drake got nothing out of seeing Dr. Stein because Drake didn't _want to_ get anything out of it … and treated like a joke … that's why I won't try to force you."

"I'll think about it," Josh replied, having no intention of seeing Dr. Stein or any other headshrinker.

* * *

When Audrey and Josh arrived back home, Josh quickly excused himself to the guest bedroom. Audrey's first thought was to call Walter at work and tell him about her lunch with Josh. However, Audrey quickly decided to try to get her mind off Josh's problems for while before the rest of the family returned home and lied down on the living room couch to read a trashy novel she had recently purchased.

A couple of hours later, Drake barreled through the front door, startling Audrey. Drake was clearly surprised to see that Audrey was home.

"Mom … what are you doing home this early? Is something wrong?"

"I took the day off today to spend some alone time with Josh … he's been so down lately."

Drake just shook his head in disbelief and simply responded, "Oh," as he headed up to his room, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

DRAKE POV:

Why is _my_ mother babying Josh so much? She's so god damn sensitive to Josh's feelings and Josh's problems. What about me, huh? Once again Josh has fucked me over, and she can't see that _I'm_ a wreck. Fuck, she probably wishes Josh was really her kid and that I was the stepson - or maybe not even around anymore. After all, I'm the fuck-up. Well, at least I'm not a raper ... uh, rapist ... whatever.

I need to just get the fuck out of here. They'll get over it pretty quickly. Let's see:

Megan: that mean little bitch; she won't miss me for a minute.

Mom: she'll cry and be upset for a while, but soon she'll be relieved I'm no longer her problem.

Walter: he'll act all sad for Mom, but he'll secretly be glad because he blames me for getting his kid in trouble all the time. I know he'd blame for what Josh has done to me.

And Josh: like I care, he only liked me because I'm hot, you know. He was always looking down on me and making fun of me for being stupid and shit. Why couldn't I see that earlier? I should have. But I guess I was too stupid.

Man, I need a plan, and I need to scrape up some cash. And then no one will have Drake Parker to shit on anymore.

* * *

While Drake was deciding that he needed to come up with a plan, Josh was developing a plan on his own.

"Yes, Mama, my last day of school is only about 10 days away. Right after, I will be on my way to you." Josh then started to cry as he continued, "You're the only person who still loves me despite what I have done ... no, they don't know yet, but they'll all hate me when they find out ... oh, they're going to find out ... Drake's going to tell ... I just know it. As soon as my last class is over, I'm going to go say goodbye to Grammy and then get the hell out of California. Oh, I got to go, Audrey's calling."


End file.
